When tires that are mounted on wheel-rims are shipped from the tire supplier to the equipment builder or similar facility for use, they typically are stacked vertically, lying flat on top of each other. This is generally referred to as “barrel stacking.” The barrel stacks may be shipped on a pallet or without a pallet. This is the most efficient use of space, and minimizes the cost of shipping as well as the space required at the equipment builder or receiving facility to store the tires.
However, the barrel stack presents problems in reaching and removing units of one or more tires from the top of the stack for use, and lifting the units from a flat position to an upright position for moving and installation. The present invention addresses these problems.